Chloe Bourgeois Makes a Selfless Choice For Once
by Rainbow Volcano
Summary: Chloe was too fashionable to do things like self-reflection or responsibility. But after the events of Love Eater and Miracle Queen, she's beginning to wonder if she'd made the right choice. She finds herself following a rumor of an old man who used to know everything about the Miraculouses, to see if he can answer her questions and stop this weird guilty thing in her stomach.
1. Chapter 1

**Rainbow's Thought Volcano**: Hey everyone! I recently got into Miraculous, and man am I hooked. This was a little idea that I had that I got really attached to, and I had to write it. I haven't seen a lot of stories told from Chloe's point of view, so it was fun to get inside her head. The challenge was making her likable while still staying true to her personality. I hope you enjoy!

_**Spoilers**_ for Love Eater and Miracle Queen

* * *

Chloe Bourgeois Makes a Selfless Choice. For Once.

Chapter 1

Chloe Bourgeois normally wouldn't be caught dead in this kind of place. She had her hand wrapped around the knob of an antique store, a little building tucked away on a cobblestone road on the edge of the city. It was chock full of antiques and interesting mechanisms, knick knacks and oddities falling off the shelves. Old books with fraying pages and weathered faces lined the far wall, and a tea section filled out the corner. It wasn't bad, objectively, but it was the opposite of the high-end fashion aesthetic she boasted.

She took a deep breath and pressed onwards, letting the antique doorbell chime as the door opened. Instantly, a thick scent choked her. It was a bit floral, maybe herbal? She couldn't tell. But it was suffocating.

She suppressed a cough as she focused on her mission. Supposedly, this shop had connections to the previous Guardian of the Miraculouses. Hawkmoth didn't know about it, because Chloe hadn't told him yet. She didn't know yet if it was a promising lead or a dead end, and she didn't want to waste her time trying to figure out how to contact him if it was a bust. _It would be so much easier to communicate if I knew his identity_, Chloe thought passively.

There was a good chance the shopkeep knew nothing about the Miraculouses. After all, only Ladybug seemed to really know anything about them. In all honesty, Chloe hoped this lead _was_ a dead end. If she learned something here, she wasn't sure what she would do with the information. Would she help Ladybug or exploit her?

She didn't regret her choice to join Hawkmoth, but sometimes she wondered. What were Hawkmoth's true intentions? Why did he want Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses so badly? Why didn't he care at all about having hers, or Reina Rouge's or Carapace's, or anyone else's? Would he let Chloe make her own choices or would he end up forcing her into doing horrible things?

She walked further into the shop and up to the counter, where an old man stood. His face was ancient, carved with wrinkles and wisdom, and adorned with fuzzy eyebrows and a short gray goatee. He would have been fashionable, were it not for the tacky Hawaiian shirt he wore. It made Chloe cringe on the inside.

"Are you the store owner?" Chloe asked him, not bothering with a 'hello' or an 'excuse me'.

He blinked at her slowly, then nodded. "You came at an excellent time, miss. My wife and I just got back into town yesterday."

Chloe waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah yeah whatever. Do any of these people sound familiar to you? Hawkmoth, Ladybug, Pollen, Nooroo, Dusuu?"

"I'm sorry, I have never heard those names before. Why do you need these people? Perhaps I can help?"

Chloe seriously doubted it, but she pulled the comb from her hair and held it to him in her palm. "How about this. Know anything about it?"

He studied it for a while, running his finger along the smooth gelled pieces. For a split second, he almost looked as if he did know something, as if it was familiar to him. But the moment faded as quickly as it came. "This is a very pretty comb, miss. Where did you get it?"

Chloe huffed. "If you don't know, then you're not what I'm looking for."

She snatched the comb from out of his hand and stuck it back in her hair. She spun and started stomping out of the store. It was hard to breathe in here, plus, what if someone saw her in this tacky off-brand shop?

"Wait!" he called. "Miss! Please wait!"

Chloe stopped and faced him dramatically. "Ugh, what do you _want_?"

He flinched a bit from her hostility, and it sent a twinge of guilt into Chloe. "I may not know about your comb," he said, "but I do know that you are facing a great inner turmoil."

Chloe sputtered, completely floored by his comment. Who did this old man think he was!? Chloe's eyes narrowed in indignation. "I'm facing nothing of the sort!" she exclaimed. "Inner turmoil? Please. Only poor people have emotional problems."

The old man walked around the counter and caught Chloe's eyes. He stared into them intently, searching for something, and it freaked Chloe out. "You are unsure of your choice. Hesitant. Confused. You have been searching your whole life for the right choice, but you cannot seem to make it."

Chloe's mouth dropped open. The old man would tell _that much_ from just a few seconds? How could he have judged her whole life, figured out things she didn't even know about herself?

He was crazy. He was spouting nonsense. He must have been a senile old man who said random crap to everyone who walked in. Well, it wouldn't work on Chloe.

"Are you kidding me with that crap!? You think you know me, old man!? You don't know anything! You're a pathetic, stupid geezer with a tacky shop and a nosey, presumptuous attitude! This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

She turned on her heels, harrumphing and crossing her arms in rage. She stomped to the door, thrust it open, and called back to him angrily:

"I am never coming back here again!"

* * *

Chloe came back the next day.

She was up tossing and turning last night, thinking about everything. She was pretty childish, she had to admit, and she didn't like this guilt that swirled in her stomach. It was sure to make her bloated.

When she got tired thinking about her words, she thought about his. How much did the old man know? Even if he didn't know about Ladybug or the Miraculouses, his wisdom could still be useful.

A tiny voice from somewhere in her head, mousey and timid and annoying like Sabrina, spoke to her sometimes. And this time, it was saying: _Maybe they're right, Chloe. You are being selfish, and you have been for a long time. You hate the games Mom plays. Do you really want to be just like her in the future?_

Chloe squashed the voice like a beetle under her heel.

But, it didn't stop the dread nagging her mind. She thought her sense of justice died with her allegiance to Ladybug, yet Chloe still felt bad about what she'd said to the old man. Maybe she could apologize by buying something from his shop. That would surely make up for it. And, someone had to be held responsible for her lack of beauty sleep last night.

She barged into the shop, certain, but the moment the incense smell hit her, it wiped the confidence clean from her stance. She tiptoed tentatively into the shop, hoping that the old man was out of town or in the back or something.

"Ah, Miss Bee! You're back!" said a jovial voice.

Chloe's heart stuttered, but when she spun around, there was an old woman behind the counter. She was slender and small, short and elegant with a kind face.

"What did you just call me?" Chloe tested.

"Miss Bee. You have a lovely comb with a bee design on it. I heard about it yesterday."

"Are you the old man's wife?" Chloe asked.

The woman nodded. "My husband is in the Fortune Room right now with a customer, but he will be done soon. Can I offer you some tea while you wait?"

Chloe frowned. "How do you know I want my fortune told? You don't know me!"

The old woman smiled. "Not exactly, no."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Chloe didn't like all these old people making assumptions about her life. What did they know about what she'd been through? No one could understand. The only one who came close to understanding was Adrien, and even he didn't have to deal with his parents constantly fighting. Who did these old geezers think they were?

"I know you want to hear your future because you came back. I heard you slamming the door yesterday. Anyone who slams the door is upset, and upset people need structure in their lives." Chloe suddenly felt a foreign feeling: shame. For slamming the door, for being childish and immature and rude and self-centered. She buried it.

"And knowing my future is supposed to give me this 'structure' or whatever?"

"You tell me."

Chloe was silent. Maybe the old woman had a point.

No, the old woman was making up cryptic garbage. She probably always said really vague things to her customers, and they just thought the woman was wise because she's old. Same went for the old man, too. Chloe glanced at the door. Maybe she should just leave.

"Ah, Miss Bee, I am glad you have returned."

Chloe flinched and peeked towards the back. The old man had just exited a doorway decorated by mysterious curtains, wearing monk's frocks. A firefighter came out behind the old man, thanked him graciously, then exited the shop.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday," the old man said, "I'm sorry I was unable to help you."

_He_ was apologizing to _her_!? "N-no, I-" Chloe stopped, unsure of what she would say, suddenly vulnerable and nervous and she hated it. She swallowed, and crossed her arms. "Apology accepted," she stated.

The old man smiled, and Chloe felt that bloating guilt fill her stomach again. Being around these old people was starting to make her sick.

"I'd like to make it up to you, if I can," the old man said. "If you'd like, I will tell you your fortune for free."

Chloe considered this. She didn't care about the cost, obviously, but the old man was really going out of his way for her. Normally she would find this flattering, but she'd already been rude, so it settled in her stomach like an undercooked filet mignon. "You really want to tell my fortune that badly?"

The old woman chuckled, and the man nodded. "Yes, if you would allow me."

Chloe had to accept now, right? He wanted to tell her future so badly. It could only mean that she had an amazing destiny and would be adored by everyone, and he wanted to be a part of her adoring crowd.

The tiny voice popped up in her head again. _You should accept the man's offer. You weren't very nice to him yesterday, so this is your chance to make it up to him! And wouldn't it be nice to know your future?_

She had to admit, her voice made several good points.

But, this was ridiculous. _She_ was ridiculous. Wanting to listen to fortunes and feeling guilty for being rude and being uncertain of her allegiances? Who did she think she was!? She was Chloe Bourgeois! Daughter of the two most important people in all of France!

She was Queen Bee!

Well. Not anymore.

She looked to the old man, and maybe he could tell what she was thinking. Maybe she was pouting or had a dejected look on her face. She wasn't sure it mattered. Because when she nodded, he smiled. He led her to the back room without another word.

* * *

The room had a crystal ball in the center, with two plush purple cushions on either side of it. It was very stereotypical, but in a gypsy way. Wasn't the old man Chinese? Was this whole thing a hoax? Had she been tricked into making the wrong choice yet again?

"Please, take a seat," he said, gesturing to the cushion closest to the doorway, and he closed the curtains behind him.

Chloe wasn't sure if she was supposed to sit a certain way, so she decided to sit with her legs folded gracefully behind her, back straight. When the old man sat down across from her cross-legged, she frowned and self-consciously mirrored him.

"Now then, Miss Bee…"

"My name is Chloe," she interjected.

He chuckled dismissively. "The names that fit us best are not always the ones we were born with." As if that answered anything.

He asked for her palm, and she held it to him. He traced the lines in her hands meticulously, sending shivers down her spine. He looked very intently at her hands, like he thought they were changing or something. Maybe he was just making a big show of it.

"You have struggled greatly," he finally said. "In many areas of your life. Love, friendship, family, happiness. Your privilege afforded you security, but not fulfillment. Your family has betrayed you, your friends enable you, and your love suffers."

Well. He was right about suffering in love, at least. But that didn't really help her. "I thought you were supposed to be telling me my future? That stuff already happened. I _know_ what my life was like. I was there."

The old man hummed thoughtfully. "You know, the Chinese word for fortune telling literally translates to 'examine problems.'"

"Wow, I care so much."

"Your future is determined by your present, Miss Bee, which is influenced by your past. I must know where you came from to see where you will go."

"Are you gonna keep telling stupid riddles or are you going to tell my fortune now?"

He sighed, clearly disappointed. It made Chloe feel guilty again, which made her angry again. Why couldn't she be nicer to people who had done nothing wrong? Wait, why did she care about being nicer? She was already nice enough! Besides, she was a supervillain now, and supervillains didn't feel guilty about being rude.

The old man pressed his fingertips to the crystal ball, and it began to glow. Two energies, black and white, swirled around beneath his fingers, representing yin and yang. Balance. For a moment, Chloe held her breath while he summoned the energy in the ball. Either he was performing some kind of real magic like the Miraculouses, or it was a very high-quality fakery. Either way, she was entranced.

His forehead creased suddenly. Her breath hitched as she switched frantically between him and the ball. The yin, the dark energy, began swallowing the white, consuming the ball. It tore through the white bit by bit, methodically destroying all goodness in its path. Chloe thought it was like watching herself. The man fought to keep his fingers on the ball, slipping his palms onto the crystal surface. Eventually, there was no white energy left. Then, the miasma slowed, and seemed to settle. That must have been her most recent choice, then. Becoming a supervillain, joining Hawkmoth, abandoning her childish dreams.

"I see...struggle, heartbreak, sacrifice. A great tragedy. Pain and sadness."

Chloe couldn't say she was surprised. But it hurt, still. For once in her life, she thought she was making a mature choice. Growing out of her idol, giving up dressing games and delusions and fantasies to face reality. So then why did seeing all that black energy hurt her so much?

"But, following, a great love is born."

Her eyes perked up. Adrien?

"Appreciation, gratitude, relief. Stronger communications. Healthier relationships."

That was it then? All she had to do was struggle through this, then she would live happily ever after with her prince? Had she finally made the right decision after all!?

The old man squeezed his eyes shut so he could see better. "A girl with blonde curls and blue eyes. Her name is Chloe Agreste."

Chloe jumped up out of her seat. "That's it! That's me!"

She startled the old man from his reading, and his hands slipped from the crystal. It dulled back to nothing.

"I'm Chloe Bourgeois, and when I marry Adrien, I'll be Chloe Agreste! It's perfect! Utterly perfect! I knew we were destined to be together! Marinette doesn't stand a chance! Forget Kagami and Lila, and anyone else who has their eyes on my Adrikinz. I'm the one he's going to marry!"

"Wait, Miss Bee—"

"Thank you so much! I knew coming to this place would be worth it!"

Chloe dashed out of the fortune room, waving behind her. She called a goodbye to them on her way out. This time, she made sure to close the door carefully.

This was it! Her answer. She _had_ made the right choice in leaving Ladybug. Hawkmoth would succeed, and then he would give her anything she wanted. Including Adrien. They had been friends for so long, even if he saw that she'd become a supervillain, Chloe was certain Adrien would understand her. How could he not? With a fortune like that?

From that day on, Chloe had a harder and harder time silencing the tiny voice in her head. But she became better and better at disobeying it. The guilt that started from the old man's shop never left her, and every night she replayed his fortune in her head, desperately hoping that she'd made the right choice.

_I see...struggle, heartbreak, sacrifice. A great tragedy. Pain and sadness. But, following, a great love is born. Appreciation, gratitude, relief. A girl with blonde curls and blue eyes. Her name is Chloe Agreste._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Queen Wasp watched Ladybug and Chat Noir race through the streets, frantically rushing to the tower. Hawkmoth was at the very top, waiting patiently for the final showdown. Akumas and sentimonsters and illusions rampaged throughout the city, all stemming from the dark tower Hawkmoth had erected on top of the Agreste manor. It was dark purple and black, and parts of the tower had been neglected to give it height and the power to control everything. Several floors were missing sections of the wall altogether, and most of the stairs were only half finished. Chloe's legs dangled off the edge of the tower, third floor from the top, as she sat where a wall should have been. For a scheme that Hawkmoth had been preparing for a whole year, it certainly was sloppy and haphazard.

It had been nearly 3 years since Chloe left Ladybug's side, 3 years of terrorizing the city and keeping her new identity as Queen Wasp hidden. Though, everything had been revealed a few months ago. All the Miraculous users knew who all the others were now, no longer any secret identities among them. Hawkmoth had gained control of 2 more Miraculouses, and Chloe currently had four users under her power. That made 9 fighters on each side. Chloe had King Monkey wreaking havoc to distract the other users, forcing Ladybug and Chat Noir to climb the crumbling tower alone. It was all very dramatic, just as Hawkmoth wanted. Chloe rolled her eyes.

When Hawkmoth first started planning his final showdown, he hadn't told Chloe any details. Just things like "be ready" and "keep an eye on your classmates". Those days were the first time she really started considering everything that had happened. And from the third highest floor on the tower, she was starting to gain some perspective.

What were they fighting for? Was all this really for Emilie Agreste? Was the life of one person _really_ worth traumatizing millions of people? Was it worth the injuries they had sustained, the ones they had caused? Bringing back Emilie would make Adrien happy, and Chloe wanted that more than anything, but was this the right way to do it? Had Chloe ever done the right thing in her whole life?

She loved Adrien more now than she did three years ago, but it didn't matter. Ever since he discovered her as Queen Wasp, she knew it was over. So much for the old man's fortune. Adrien's eyes used to look at her with kindness and understanding, but now they turned cold and angry when they fell on her. That was the first time she thought she might have made the wrong choice.

When Gabriel Agreste discovered Chat Noir was his son, that was the second time Chloe thought she'd made the wrong choice. Chloe thought he would explain his choices, try to connect with Adrien and work together. She was wrong. He slapped him. Adrien didn't cry, but Chloe did. Adrien left the Agreste manor shortly afterwards, and had been living with Nino ever since.

Hawkmoth was never the same after learning Chat Noir's identity. He was brutish and cruel, and he stopped making dramatic poeticisms. He even started insulting Nathalie. For a while before then, Chloe had thought that the fortune could mean she would be adopted by Gabriel. They had almost seemed like a family sometimes, a devoted father, an attentive mother, and the daughter they encouraged to take after them. It seemed more like a family than her real one, anyways.

Chloe sighed, and brought her legs in to her chest. She looked up, where Mayura and Hawkmoth were waiting. She was a fool for thinking they could ever be a family. They never loved her, much less cared about her. She was only useful as long as she could stall Ladybug and Chat Noir. That was her only purpose: to be a pawn in Hawkmoth's game.

She heard commotion from below her, and looked down. A couple floors below, through a broken wall, she could see a sentimonster prowling and sniffing the air. The heroes were close.

Sure enough, Ladybug rushed into the room, Chat Noir hot on her heels. Chloe hopped off her floor and landed on the one below, peering down several holes in the floors to get a better view of the fight.

They were already exhausted. The battle had just begun and they were fighting like they did three years ago: sluggish and desperate. Chat Noir was struggling to keep the monster busy while Ladybug looked frantically around the room for something they could use for adequate cover. Chloe wasn't sure if they'd win the fight.

The creature was large and imposing. It looked sort of like a cyberpunk dragon, with glowing eyes, fangs, and laser cannon shots from its mouth that glowed white hot and tore clean holes through the building. Every time it fired a laser, the tower shook.

"Hate to pressure you, Milady, but we could really use a bit of luck right now," Chat Noir said, trying to keep the exhaustion from his voice. Chloe's heart squeezed a little.

"I can't!" Ladybug cried. "If I use my lucky charm now, I can't use it to fight Hawkmoth! And we haven't seen Mayura yet, either."

"What about the macarons? I thought we brought a whole bagful!"

"Tikki hasn't had a chance to rest in 48 hours, Adrien. The macarons won't be enough!"

He turned his head down in anger, then narrowly dodged a quaking laser. Plagg must have been tired, too.

Chloe grit her teeth. This wasn't right. Adrien and Marinette were putting their lives on the line. If they kept going at this rate, they could wear themselves to death. Ladybug's power always fixed everything, but not if there was no more Ladybug. Before now, if things went South, she would always fix it. No one would die, no one was permanently injured, the only thing they incurred were emotional scars. But this time, Chloe wasn't so sure.

No, she was sure. They had no chance of defeating the monster. They were going to die.

It wasn't right. Not that Chloe knew anything about 'right'. She had done nothing but make the wrong choice her entire life. She hurt Adrien twice when she became Queen Wasp alone, and before and since then she had brought nothing but misery to everyone in her life. It sounded dramatic, but it was true. She was horrible to Sabrina, to her Dad, to Jean, to her Mom, to Marinette, to Adrien, to all of her teachers, to Hawkmoth and Mayura, and even to the couple in the fortune shop, whose names she never bothered to remember because she was too selfish and arrogant.

Maybe it was time to make the right choice now.

* * *

Ladybug panted heavily, frustrated and weary. Her ankles were covered in scratches and tiny burns that had ripped through her costume. Normally it wouldn't be possible to tear through the fabric of a Miraculous suit, but Tikki was too weak right now.

Chat Noir wasn't in much better shape, either. Though he tried to hide it, she could see tiny trickles of blood caked on his legs in the gaps where his clothes had torn. He had lost his belt the last time she used her Lucky Charm, and they hadn't had a chance to restore it. He was just slightly off-balance without it, she could tell by the subtle changes in his stance. Marinette had been fighting by Adrien's side for nearly four years; she knew when her partner was in danger.

She would have to use her Lucky Charm. She wasn't sure what monsters awaited them on the next level, or the one after that, if they would be tougher or faster or stronger. And Queen Wasp was waiting in the wings somewhere. But every second she spent in indecision was a second more that everyone was being hurt. She had to use her Lucky Charm now, and hope that whatever it did would help them against the next threat.

"Feeling lucky, kitty?"

A portion of tension released from his shoulders, relief relaxing his stance. "Don't worry, I haven't crossed anyone's path," he joked.

She took a deep breath. "Lucky Cha—"

The monster swiped across the ground, knocking Chat Noir and Ladybug clean off their feet.

They both groaned from the impact, struggling to stand again. Ladybug's yo-yo had flown across the room, far out of her reach. Chat Noir managed to pull up to his knees, but he quickly collapsed again afterwards. Ladybug crawled over to him, and the two huddled pathetically on the floor.

The monster aimed his jaws right on the two of them, charging up a huge laser cannon. They could not run, they could not hide. All they could do was brace for impact.

* * *

"I command you to disappear!"

Chloe leapt down from the ceilings and tumbled right in front of the trajectory. She didn't have time to distract the monster or send up any debris, so this was the only solution.

A human shield.

She sent her army of wasps at the monster the moment before he fired his cannon, and Chloe knew they wouldn't reach him in time. But she hoped they would reach him before he fired up a second cannon, or if this shot killed her, before she died.

She shut her eyes tight.

* * *

When Chloe came to, she was lying on the floor between Ladybug and Chat Noir. They seemed much better than they had during the fight, as if they had finally gotten a chance to rest. How long had Chloe been out? She didn't feel good at all.

"Chloe!" Adrien cried, relief spilling all over his voice.

She smiled weakly. "Hey, Adrikinz."

She coughed suddenly, a violent and horrible motion that shattered her intestines and rocked her ribs. Her whole body was on fire, and everything was blurry.

She looked down at her body and saw an enormous gash of purple ooze covering her torso, extending from her collarbone down to her thighs. She was honestly surprised she was still in one piece.

"Hang on, Chloe. I can use my Lucky Charm to—"

Chloe grabbed Marinette's wrist. "Don't waste your breath."

Marinette blinked at her, confusion and concern etched into her eyes. Finally, she lowered her hand. "Chloe…" she murmured. Good. She understood then.

Chloe may have regained consciousness, but not for long. She was beyond healing.

"Why?" Adrien asked, his voice cracking. Chloe hated the sound. It hurt more than her wounds did. "Why did you do it?"

Chloe laughed, though it hurt her. "I spent my whole life as a spoiled, selfish brat. This won't make up for any of that. But at least this is one less enemy you have to fight."

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other, a silent conversation playing between their eyes. Chloe wished she spoke the language.

"You don't have to do this, Chloe," Ladybug said. "We can get you to the hospital! You can fight alongside us!"

Chloe scoffed. "Please. No hospital in the world will know how to treat this. Besides, I'm not worth saving."

Marinette was stunned into silence. Chloe knew she wanted to argue, but couldn't. What reason was there for saving someone irredeemable like her?

"You were my first friend, Chloe," Adrien said quietly. She smiled at him.

"And you were mine. Sorry I was such a terrible one."

Chat Noir shook his head, but Chloe knew the truth. She turned back to Ladybug. "And thanks for never being afraid to call me out on my crap. I only wish I had been mature enough to listen to you."

"Chloe…" Marinette muttered.

"Go," she ordered them. "Before you lose more time. Tell my Dad I love him, okay? And Sabrina. I wish I had told them more often."

Chat Noir stood, glaring a hole into the floor. He must have been furious. At his Dad, at Nathalie, at Chloe. But mostly at himself. That was just how Adrien was. She hoped Marinette knew that. She hoped Marinette would take good care of him. Though, if she was being honest, she always knew Marinette would.

"I can't leave you, Chloe," Ladybug said. "I mean, you...You're the best Bee Miraculous user I've ever seen."

Chloe smirked. Marinette was trying to appeal to Chloe's ego. They knew each other too well. "Congrats, you get to be second best."

"You're sick. And hurt. And I won't leave my friend behind."

"Oh please. You and I were never friends. Leaving me will be the easiest thing you've ever done."

"But-"

"Marinette," Chat Noir interjected. His voice was cracking and fragile, but firm. "Let's go."

Ladybug hesitated, unwilling to let go. Chloe rolled her eyes. Marinette's stupid sense of justice was only going to drag them down. Chloe yanked out her comb, and her disguise faded. She pressed the Miraculous into Ladybug's hand, and curled the hero's fingers over it. "Take good care of Pollen."

Marinette nooded, and stood, but didn't move away. Chloe rolled her eyes. "You're being ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! As my last order as Queen Bee, I command you to save everyone! Don't let anyone else end up like me, okay? If I see anyone else in heaven when I get there, you're in BIG trouble, Dupain-Cheng!"

Finally, Marinette cracked a weak smile. "Thank you, Chloe."

As Chloe lay there, beyond pain and feeling, but not quite gone, she considered her fortune. _I see...struggle, heartbreak, sacrifice. A great tragedy. Pain and sadness. But, following, a great love is born. Appreciation, gratitude, relief. A girl with blonde curls and blue eyes. Her name is Chloe Agreste._

Struggle, heartbreak, tragedy, check. Sacrifice? Check. But the rest of it didn't make sense. She wouldn't get a chance to marry Adrien. She hadn't had a prayer since the day he met Marinette. Maybe the old man was just crazy, or wrong, or maybe his crystal ball was broken. Or maybe he was just telling her what she wanted to hear. Maybe, in his own way, he was trying to thank her for her future sacrifice.

Either way, Chloe could finally say that she'd made the right choice on something. She had finally done something that wasn't selfish. Honestly, she was certain everyone would be happier. She could probably count the number of people who would cry at her funeral on one hand. This way, everyone could be free from her. Sabrina could find some real friends, and maybe her parents would finally divorce so they wouldn't have to make each other miserable every day.

This was her first unselfish decision. And the only thing she regretted was that it would be her last.

* * *

Following the fall of Hawkmoth, a funeral was held for all those lost during the Tragedy of Paris, including Chloe Bourgeois. As Chloe predicted, she could have counted the number of people who cried on one hand. The week after, a large festival was planned to celebrate the heroes, including a Queen Bee float that sported a picture of Chloe front and center, just like she would have wanted. Along with the photo were as many little girls as they could fit crammed onto the cart. They all wore Queen Bee costumes, and they waved to the crowds in Chloe's place.

4 years later, Marinette gave birth to her and Adrien's daughter. Her hair was bright blonde like her father's, like her grandma Emilie's. Her eyes were blue like her mother's. She was spunky and healthy, and Marinette agreed on Adrien's choice for their daughter's name: Chloe Agreste.

* * *

**Rainbow's Thought Volcano**: PLOT TWIST!

I really liked the idea of Chloe hearing "Chloe Agreste" and assuming that it was her, but all along it was really Marinette's daughter. So then I had to come up with something good enough for Chloe to do that would warrant Marinette forgiving Chloe's awful behavior. So, in the end, she became a martyr. Which isn't really a role I expect Chloe to play in the show, but it was fun to have her do here.

She's really grown a lot in the time skip from chapter one to chapter two, and I hope that I showed that. She was less fun to write when she became more mature though, haha. And while I enjoyed being in her head for a bit, I am definitely ready to say goodbye for a while.

This story is also much more PG than I normally write, not a swear word to be found! Which contrasts very heavily with my last story, haha. I wanted to match the tone of the show, even if it gave me pottymouth whiplash. (If you like Danganronpa and you wish you could read something with more swearing, check out my story Waking Up!).

Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
